universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lobo
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Pump Shot Lobo pulls out his shotgun and fires it at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a second shot. He even fires a blast from his shotgun in his opponent's midsection. Also, Lobo fires his shotgun at his opponent's feet. Side B - Space Hook Lobo tosses out his chain and hook, snags his opponent and yanks them back while at the same time pulling out his shotgun and firing a round into his opponent's face, knocking them back. The Meter Burn version has Lobo catch them when they reach him and toss them headfirst into the ground. Up B - Lobo's Spacehog With Lobo's Spacehog, Lobo will reach upper heights and be able to move sideways. He can ride off every by controlling. analog stick. the By pressing B, he gets off. If the motor cycle collide with another object based attack, like Chi-Chi's Flying Nimbus, both Spacehog and the other opponent's object will crash. Down B - Czarnian Toss Lobo grabs his opponent by the legs and tosses them into the air. The Meter Burn version has Lobo jump up after them and deliver a doublefist slam on them. Final Smash - The Main Man Lobo grabs his chain then slams into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects, he then summons his bike and then proceeds to flip on it. He then runs into his opponent with his bike, sending them flying into air he then shoots the opponent with his shotgun. The opponent then lands in front of one of the exhaust pipes. Lobo then torches his opponents face with the exhausts pipes before giving out a "you suck!". He then shows his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) before laughing and driving off. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Lobo is an ultra-violent motorcycle-riding inter-galacticbounty hunter. Born on the planet Czarnia, he killed every other member of his race for a high school science experiment and then gave himself an "A" on the assignment. In addition to incredible strength, he has an accelerated healing factor that will completely regenerate his entire body from even a single cell. Despite his sadistic and vulgar attitude, he has a deep personal code of honor and will never break his word. He has been a member ofL.E.G.I.O.N., the R.E.B.E.L.S. and Young Justice. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Anti Heros Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Lawl of Thrones Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers